


地球博物馆管理员完美的一天

by NdebeleSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	地球博物馆管理员完美的一天

## 

根据官方资料显示，哈利·波特今年二十四岁。他在地球博物馆工作。他工作的时间不算长，也不算很短，大概有五个宇宙年。五个宇宙年就是五十个地球年，所以换句话来说，按照地球纪年法来算，哈利今年实际上已经二百四十岁。正如同二十四岁在曾经的人类历史上算年轻人一样，二百四十岁（地球纪年算法）的哈利在新银河纪元里也个是年轻人。

但是现在已经没有人也没有其他生物用地球纪年算法了。（注：这里的其他生物包括且不限于常见的硅基生命，沃贡星系的液体生命，大马士革星区的意识生命等等，没有列举出的生命类型和列举出的生命类型具有银河法案赋予的平等地位，并不构成歧视，特此说明。）因此没有人会说哈利·波特二百四十岁了，他们只会说：嘿，这还是个年轻小伙子呢！

不过他已经很久没有和人，也没有和其他生命说过话了。前面已经说过，他在地球博物馆工作。地球，银河系边陲地带一颗蓝色的、小小的星球，因其过分平凡无奇，自从宇宙诞生之日起它就没有得到宇宙里其他生命的注意。直到二百个宇宙年前，这个星球上的智慧生命体——自称人类的那群生物，自己窝里斗了个狼藉一片，还用他们制造出的一种古老的武器核弹把自己的家园毁了个乱七八糟，这才有引起了满银河系转悠、寻找悲惨新闻好大肆报道的戈尔加福林星球记者们的注意。他们立刻乘坐有限可能性飞船飞到银河系的边陲，给这颗浑身冒烟的可怜星球拍了一大堆照相，在他们拍拍屁股打算回报社写稿的时候，一只小的可怜的原始飞船飞到了他们身边，是幸存的人类——戈尔加福林的星球记者们欢呼雀跃。要知道，这些记者们最喜欢的就是采访受害者，直到把他们采访到痛哭流涕时才满意。因此，他们把幸存人类带回了报社，打算做一期专题节目。

专题节目一经播出，引起了戈尔加福林星系周围方圆五十万光年星系的一阵小小关爱难民热潮。有几个星系提议大家每人贡献一点钱，去专门制造星球的玛格丽西亚为他们定制一颗「地球二号」，但是立刻有星系跳出来反对，扯了许多财政赤字的问题，并且不怀好意地暗示「人类」也许携带某种宇宙病毒，还有可能是天生的叛乱分子，会给整个银河系带来不安定因素。他们吵啊，争啊，甚至成立了一个小小的星系委员会对这件事进行公开审理。

审议会上，坐在最角落的人类代表团突然跳出来，小声和委员会说有一些东西想要给诸位看看，委员会同意了。接着，一个人类代表举着一张圆形的东西走上台，另一个人类拿着一台相对他们身体颇为庞大的机器走上台，他们把圆形片放在机器中，机器中开始咔嚓咔嚓地响起了某种怪异的声音，人类们眼含泪水，动情地和审议会成员们介绍：这是贝多芬，这是巴赫，这是李斯特，这是帕格尼尼……我们的星球，我们的历史！多么辉煌的成就！保护宇宙中珍贵的文化遗产不消失，是每个宇宙生命的责任，希望大家能给人类一个机会，让我们创造更辉煌的成就！

委员A说：呃？

委员B说：这是什么玩意儿？

经过这次审议会，委员们达成了一个共通认识，那就是人类大体上可以被划分为「基本无害」类别之中。委员长庄严地宣布了这个结论：人类，是基本无害的。之后会议散场，各个星系的代表们拍拍屁股坐上各自的飞船走了，人类代表团呆呆地坐在礼堂的角落，直到几乎所有人走光，一个行动特别慢的委员看到人类仍然呆在那儿，于是问道：嘿——你们——还不——走吗？

人类们问他：我们该往哪里去？

慢吞吞委员说：该——到哪儿——到哪儿——去呗！

说完，慢吞吞委员拍——拍——屁股，也走了。

  
星系人类安置计划委员会发现的第二条关于人类的认识是：如果不告诉他们该做什么，他们什么都不会做。第一次审议会结束后，很多星系委员们再也没看到人类，等戈尔加福林星球记者们打算写一篇追踪报道的时候，他们找了半天，才在上一次审议会的礼堂边看到了就地安营扎寨的人类。

基于这样那样的原因，最后，星系委员会决定把人类们派到各个星系的工作岗位上去。但实际上大家都没什么事儿可供人类干，最后分来分去，还剩一小撮儿人类没地方派遣，于是有委员提议把地球改造成博物馆，派人类去当博物馆工作人员，去把地球上的废墟打扫打扫，收拾出参观通道来，整理整理里面残留的文化标本，或许某颗星球上的老学究愿意去研究研究。总而言之，这就是哈利·波特当上地球博物馆工作人员之一的原因。他的父亲母亲在核战争中去世了，他的姨妈姨夫和表哥不想再回到地球，留在贪吃叨叨兽的星球出售人类食品去了。（补充，星系人类安置委员会对人类的第三条定义：人类食品是人类少有的拿得出手的东西）姨妈姨夫不怎么喜欢他，他也不怎么喜欢他们，于是他坐上了博物馆派遣船回到了地球，当了地球博物馆的一个小小工作人员。

重新回到地球感觉蛮好的。之前，不少人类元老担忧核辐射的问题，但是星系人类安置委员会用优惠券买了克林尼斯星球清洁队的服务一次。清洁队和人类一起来到太阳系，用让人类眼花缭乱的速度把核辐射打扫了个遍。清洁队长对这次的活儿不是很满意，因为地球上实在没啥值钱物件，核辐射的废料捡起来也卖不了几个钱。但不管怎么说，他们打扫好了，嘀嘀咕咕地坐着自己的清洁船回去了。人类们重返故乡，开始着手将地球改造为博物馆。

之前，一个问题困扰了人类很多年：

在造不出超光速飞船的情况下，怎么进行漫长的星际旅行呢？

银河系的其他地方没有这个问题的困扰，因为他们觉得光跑得太慢了。

人类中的聪明人思考了许多年，其中一个聪明人曾经提出过一个颇为粗暴的解决方式是：如果你认为用光速飞行五百光年的距离需要花掉五百年太过漫长，那么最简单的办法是定义五百年为五百天，或者五百小时。超光速飞行既然不可能，那么我们可以转而追求活五百年。

这个解决方式从某种意义上最终实现了。因为人类过去的纪年法在银河系其他地方看来简直太微不足道——简直好像看一只虫子在一个夏天出生发育繁殖死掉似的，短暂得太可悲了。为了让人类能和银河系其他地方接轨（在人类身上，大部分银河系居民都找到了久违的自信心和骄傲感），人类的纪年法也服从了新银河纪年法。现在，一年是过去的一百年了。

人类中有人像安置委员会提出疑问：那个，新银河纪年法听起来不错，但是问题是，我们改咋活到九百岁呢？

他们得到的回复是：那就努力活呗。

在银河系的维度里，人类的逻辑不存在，这是一条应当铭记在心的真理。

不管怎么说，散步银河系各地的游民人类们遵从了委员会的建议，努力活了，后来他们发现只要把一百年当成一年，十天当成一天来过，相当容易就可以活到九百岁。为什么人类之前没有这么做到呢？后来人类们想明白了：都怪太阳系的太阳。在其他星系里，很多恒星是十天才升起，十天才落下的。这样人们的寿命自然会变长了。

  
人类的久远历史中曾经有个天文学家叫做哥白尼，他对大家说过：

——啊，太阳，那可是咱们的中心哪！

在新银河纪元后，他被认为成拖垮人类和银河系接轨进程的罪魁祸首之一。

TBC


End file.
